vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9: Crimson Gaze
Crimson Gaze (紅の視線, Kurenai no Aizu) is the ninth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"Yuki and Zero are busy dealing with the Day Class students who are chasing after the Night Class students more fervently than ever due to the upcoming dance..." Summary Zero dreams of the Pureblood who killed his family. She cradles him in her arms. Startled, he wakes up. The upcoming ball, which both Night and Day classes will attend, has the Day Class girls all excited. When the Night Class comes out, all the girls are so energetic that Yuki gets dragged along with them as they head towards the Night Class. Hanabusa sees Yuki and pulls her into the building, while listening to the jealous outcries of the girls left outside. In there, Kaname reminds Yuki not to push herself and to be more careful. Zero then angrily comes in to get Yuki out, scolding her for getting abducted. Members of the Night Class talk about the ball while walking in the hallway. In the Chairman’s office, Headmaster Cross notifies Yuki that a transfer student will come soon. When the transfer student comes in, Yuki is shocked to see that the transfer student is a female Night Class student named Maria Kurenai who was admitted late due to her weak body condition. Maria tells Yuki that she looks delicious. The Headmaster comes to her saying of what she says is taboo in the Academy. Maria apologizes for that. Then Yuki gives Maria the tour of the Academy. Later, when Maria attends class, the students react with hostility towards her boldness on Kaname. Hanabusa also seems shocked by her resemblance to the Pureblood, Shizuka Hio. Then Maria leaves the classroom. Suspicious, Hanabusa starts spying on her. Over at where Yuki is, she is out on patrol till she spots Zero leaning against a tree from the second floor terrace. Yuki jumps down from there and slaps Zero on the back, saying that he is still on duty. Then, a short conversation starts; primarily about Zero going off and doing things on his own, and that Yuki wants him to stop doing that. Afterwards, Maria comes to where Yuki and Zero is. Seeing Maria, Zero suddenly points his gun at her. Yuki got in the way of his firing line, with her back against Maria, says to Zero that it’s not like him to point his gun at someone without a proper reason. Unsure whether Maria is “that woman” or not, Zero puts away his gun. Maria thanks Yuki for saving her before running off again. Later, in Kaname’s office, Takuma comes in with Maria saying that she can’t sleep in their dorm because she’s “too nervous.” Maria asks Kaname that if she can stay in the old building that used to serve as a temporary Night Dorm, instead. Kaname replies that he’ll talk to the Chairman about it. Maria thanks Kaname and runs off. Elsewhere, Hanabusa talks to Akatsuki about Maria and Shizuka Hio. The next morning, the Day Class Representative warns Yuki to do well on the exams or else their class will have to work during the ball. Afterwards, Zero and Yuki see Takuma chasing Maria around the school campus. Yuki is about to go after them, but Zero warns her to stay away from Maria. Then, Hanabusa comes up and suddenly hugs Yuki from behind. Zero takes Hanabusa aside to talk about Maria as Yuki flees a hoard of jealous girls, leaving Zero and Hanabusa behind. Yuki escapes by jumping onto the terrace, where she meets Takuma. Takuma explains that he lost sight of her after when the Day Class girls were chasing after him, why he’s tagging after Maria and describes the Night Class’s loyalty to Kaname. Meanwhile, in a different part in the Academy grounds, Zero asks Hanabusa if Maria has any connection to Shizuka. Hanabusa replies that Zero should know best since he has a blood bond with Shizuka. At night, Kaname toys with his chess board, telling Takuma to handle Maria since Kaname’s own actions are restricted. Kaname confides that all the “pieces” Maria wants are at Cross Academy because he’s collected them here himself. Meanwhile, Maria is with her bodyguard. Maria looks out the window talking to herself, saying that Zero is so cute by looking at her with those hostile-like eyes. Maria goes back to her bodyguard and says, in front of his face, saying that jealousy doesn’t suit him. Then she moves in closer as if to bite him on the neck, but decides not to and comes back to facing the window and say “This is so much fun.” Image gallery Mariasss.jpg 524075 382586648451580 381881301855448 1092473 1095101430 n.jpeg Navigation References 9 Category:Season 1 Category:Anime